Horizon
by WolviesLover
Summary: In honor of Valentine's Day, here's a little ficlet I wrote. Jack broods over the love of his life. JE fic! COMPLETE.


  
Author: WolviesLover   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or any of the elements from Pirates of the Caribbean, unfortunately. The lyrics belong to Dido and are from her song "See the Sun".   
Author's Note: I was depressed and this kind of wrote itself. I felt better afterwards, but keep in mind I wrote it in a flare of emotion and it took roughly thirty minutes. So in honor of Valentine's Day and things never going how we plan…here's this tear-jerker (hopefully). 

_I'm comin' 'round to open the blinds   
You can't hide here any longer   
My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes   
You can't last here any longer _

Ana-Maria squinted into the darkness of Jack's cabin for a moment, uncertain of whether or not anyone was even inside. After that mere moment of hesitation, she shook her head lightly, a soft smile coming to her lips. Of course he was inside; since hearing the words of sympathy spill from the doctor's lips, he had holed himself in his cabin. No one could pacify nor draw him from the darkened cabin wherein he mourned his lover. 

An offensive smell hit her full-force, nearly knocking her backwards into the salty sea air. She almost wished it had. Scrunching her nose in discontent, the female pirate pulled her sleeve far over her hand and pressed it to her nose. The entire cabin smelled of stale air, sweat, tears, and a scent she knew so well - rum. 

"Jack," she began as she pushed the dark curtains over the small window away to reveal a tiny spear of light that pierced the misery within the room. There was a soft grunt, a slurred curse as the blankets upon the bed shifted. "…the crew, Cap'n - they're beginning to worry, mate." 

_And yes, they'll ask you where you've been,   
And you'll have to tell them again and again_

For once, her words were gentle. Usually, dealing with Jack meant a sharp tongue on her part. He didn't need that right now; the man was hurting. She'd never seen him in such a state. 

When he didn't reply, she sighed, and reached forward to draw back the covers from his features. The man shied away from her, as a wounded animal might and her heart nearly broke to see the _Black Pearl_'s beloved Captain in such a state. "God, Jack…" she trailed off. There were no words. 

_And you probably don't want to hear   
"tomorrow's another day"   
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again   
And you're asking me why   
pain's the only way to happiness   
And I promise you you'll see the sun again _

Come on take my hand   
We're going for a walk, I know you can   
You can wear anything as long as it's not black   
Please don't mourn forever   
She's not coming back 

He cleared his throat, struggling to compose himself. "What is the matter with you, Ana-Maria? I distinctly remember telling the crew, which includes you, love, if you weren't entirely aware, that I didn't wish to be troubled at this point in time," he finally got out, albeit slurred, his tongue dulled with the rum that used to be contained within the dozens of bottles scattered 'round the floor. 

She nudged a few aside with her toe, finally meeting his bleary eyes. "Thought y'might need a friend more than a crew right now, mate," the pirate offered softly. When he looked about to protest, she continued, "She wouldn't want y'in here mourning her. You know as well as I that she loved to see you with the Pearl. Not that I don't like playing Captain, but you're neglecting Her". 

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been   
And you'll have to tell them again and again _

And you probably don't want to hear   
tomorrow's another day   
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again   
And you're asking me   
why pain's the only way to happiness   
And I promise you you'll see the sun again   
...   
I promise you you'll see the sun again 

She stilled herself when she saw the anger rising in his eyes. This was better than his quiet indifference; anything was. 

"Ana-Maria, kindly see yourself off my ship. I estimate the plank can be set up in a hurry for such a point and purpose. Now then, leave me to my lovely rum," he concluded, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. 

_Do you remember telling me   
you found the sweetest thing of all?   
You said one day this was worth dying for   
So be thankful you knew her at all   
But it's no more _

"Jack," she replied, harshly enough to catch his attention, "she's not coming back and you'll have to square with that, but it's going to get easier. You were lucky enough to know her and share her love. We pirates, we don't get that often, Captain Sparrow. Elizabeth loved her freedom as much as you and what d'ya think it'd do to her to see you in such a state? Think about it, aye?" 

That said, the dark-skinned beauty took her leave, and let the door close firmly behind her. 

He sat for a while, staring after her. Ignoring the creaking of the bed he and Elizabeth had shared for many-a-year, he rose and strode over to his desk to finger the lock of her hair he'd shorn to remember her by. 

Burying his nose within it for a moment, his eyes closed in remembrance. "Peas in a pod, we were," he murmured softly as his free hand rose to twirl the end of his mustache. A slightly somber grin split his face, never quite meeting his kohl-lined eyes, the dim light from the window throwing a glint upon the gold teeth within his mouth. His thoughts roamed to that night on the Island of Rum; that same island Barbosa had made him "governor" of years ago. They two had visited it often after she'd joined the crew, for old time's sake. She had grown to think that rum wasn't such a vile drink after all. Then again, he was quite the persuader when need be. 

His thoughts flitted onward, as quickly as the birds he was named for, this time to her upon her deathbed. 

**Flashback:**

He was clutching at her clammy hand tightly, as if that would hold her to him - keep her from leaving him and heading alone into the unknown. She smiled at him softly, her face pale and strained. "Jack," she murmured, her other hand running along his cheek in a caress. "I don't wish to leave you this suddenly. This time together seems much too short for my tastes". 

Her nose scrunched in distaste and she heaved a sigh, as if this was all highly inconvenient. For his part, he struggled to hold back tears, instead giving her a watery smile and a flash of gold teeth. "I know just what you mean, love. No woman wishes to leave Captain Jack Sparrow. It's only natural you'd want to stay, darling." 

She chuckled at his debonair smirk and shook her head fondly. "Oh Captain, I will miss you," tenderly spoken, slightly sunken-in brown eyes gazing into his own horror-filled ones. 

"Love, not yet. Please don't go. What about the crew? The Pearl? …Me? What will _we_ do without you? Please…," he pleaded desperately, grateful the doctor had left the two alone for some time. 

Jack Sparrow did not beg, he recalled dimly. Unless, of course, Elizabeth was doing that _particular_ naughty little thing he enjoyed so very much. 

And yet, she merely smiled. "Promise me that you'll try to be happy after I go. I know you'll hole yourself up in your cabin with your precious rum, but I want you to try to live again. If only to tell me of your adventures when we meet again," a trace of her old humor came back to her already glazing eyes. "Don't let my leaving steal away your freedom, Jack Sparrow. I never tried to tie you down during life; I don't wish to after I'm gone, either," she insisted stubbornly. 

He smiled at her fondly, tears gathering within his eyes as he leaned forward to press his lips to her chapped ones; he found he didn't mind their state at all though he thought it odd to notice such at a time like this. 

His tears ran from his cheeks to hers, and he pulled back to watch the life drain from her contented face. Softly kissing her forehead, he murmured his last words to his love: "_Captain_ Jack, love. _Captain_". 

**End flashback:**

Snapping out of his reverie, he swallowed the thick lump held within his throat and offered another farewell within the safety of his own mind, 'Goodbye, my Elizabeth. I'll be seeing you soon enough, love. And oh the stories I'll tell…' 

Smiling and releasing the woman he loved dearly until they could meet again, he strode from his cabin, a swagger to his walk. 

_And you probably don't want to hear   
tomorrow's another day   
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again   
And you're asking me   
why pain's the only way to happiness   
And I promise you you'll see the sun again   
...   
I promise you you'll see the sun again_

Barking orders to his crew, Jack ignored the assorted looks he was given by them: most relieved, some suspicious, others concerned. He had an apology to issue to his beloved Pearl…and he had a horizon to find. 

_See the sun again_


End file.
